Frozen
by DarknessIsForever
Summary: Raven decides that the only way to stop her father from destroying the world is to leave the Titans forever.
1. Default Chapter

Yup, another fic by me. "Speech" 'thoughts'

* * *

The endless calling of her father was getting harder to resist. Her emotions were almost out of control. She hadn't let any of her friends find out. She acted the same way she always did, during the day. But at night, she would wake up screaming, with things in her room flying around or exploding. But waking up to that was better then remaining in her dreams.

She would dream terrible scenes of destruction. Cities burned to the ground, bodies strewn about the rubble. The sky was burned black, the oceans boiled, the earth shook. Nothing was spared from the destruction. Her friends died in from of her, torn limb from limb by her own powers. And worst of all, she wasn't sad in the dreams. It was her own power that destroyed so much, and she was happy. When she woke up, the memories were terrible, she was afraid of them, but what she remember more than anything, more than the destruction, more than the dead bodies, more than her mutilated teammates, was the ecstasy she had felt.

She knew that if she gave in to her father, these dreams would be reality. Cities would be razed, people would die. Her friends would die. And she would be happy. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be happy. Happiness was the path to her father. Happiness was the path to destruction. She was happy around her friends. Her friends were the path to destruction. Did she not want friends?

She had to get away. But how? She couldn't die. Her mind was the only thing keeping her father from destroying everything. Destroy the body, the mind would be free. The mind would destroy. All would die if she died. She couldn't die. What could she do?

Go in between. Not alive, not dead. Eternally fighting her father. Yes. That would work. She knew how to do it. She would have to leave. Now.

...

When Cyborg walked into the kitchen in the morning, he found the room empty. This surprised him. Raven was always awake first, usually making her tea by the time he got down. The others usually woke up a good half hour after them. Though he never told her, or anyone for that matter, he really liked that half-hour alone with her. It was calm, without any interruptions. Normally, Raven would talk to him a bit. He really loved talking to her. She thought in a different way than everyone else did, so talks with her were also different than talks with other people.

But now she wasn't there. Cyborg knew she could take care of herself, so he wasn't overly worried. He was just confused. 'She was probably a little more tired last night than she normally is.' he thought to himself.

All same, he was a bit unhappy when Robin walked in to the kitchen. He wouldn't have that half-hour alone with Raven today.

"Good morning Cyborg, Raven" said Robin without spending the time to look around the room before giving his greeting. Mornings were fairly routine. "Wait a minute" he said after bothering to check who was actually in the room. "Where's Raven?" he asked Cyborg.

"I've been wondering that since I got down here." Cyborg responded. "She probably just wanted a bit more sleep today. She does wake up pretty early ya know."

"So do you." Robin pointed out.

"I get plugged into a generator man. My battery always takes the same amount of time to recharge." Cyborg explained.

"Oh" was all Robin had to say.

The kitchen was quiet until Starfire and Beastboy walked in. "Hello friends! Did you all sleep well?" yelled Starfire.

"Starfire, Beastboy, do either you know where Raven is?" asked Robin.

"She's not here yet?" asked Beastboy.

"No."

"Alright! I finally woke up before her!" yelled Beastboy. He didn't seem to realize that it might be a bad thing for her to not be awake.

"Do you think we should go wake her up?" asked Cyborg.

"Dude, I am not going in her room. She'd throw me out right through the wall." responded Beastboy with fear in his voice.

"I agree with Beastboy. Raven can be rather... unpleasant at times." said Starfire slowly.

"Raven does like her privacy." agreed Robin.

Cyborg decided to trust them. He went back to eating his breakfast, thinking that Raven would come down when she was ready.

...

She walk through the snow and wind like she didn't fell it. She needed somewhere where she wouldn't be disturbed, and this was the perfect place. She wouldn't be disturbed here. Ever. She wasn't happy about not informing her friends of her decision, but they would only interfere. They would only try to stop her. They would only doom the planet.

Abruptly she stopped walking. This spot was good enough. She sat down and began to meditate. She visualized the bonds holding her father, and focus on maintaining those bonds. She never expected to leave this trance. She would enter a trance, and remain there forever, not alive, not dead, meditating.

* * *

Well, what did you think? This could be a one-shot, but I don't think I'm going to end it like this. So you all, know, yes, I am in favor of the Cyborg/Raven pairing. Please review. 


	2. 2

I LIVE! Sorry for the amazing delay. I have had a lot to do, and every time I tried to write, I got writers block. And then my internet died.

* * *

Solitude. Perfect solitude. Perfect peace. The wind was still raging, and there still was ice and snow around her, but she was unaffected by it. There was no life around. That's what mattered. Life would disturb her. But there would never be any life where she was. 

Time went on. Hours, days, weeks, months. It was all the same. She couldn't tell. It was all the same.

Then something unexpected happened. Life. Not much, but enough. Enough to disturb her. A few humans. They couldn't see her, she couldn't see them. She could sense them. She couldn't afford to sense them. It disturbed her too much. They had to be removed.

She didn't want them dead. That's why she was there, alone, in the ice. So they could live. But in order for the rest of the world to live, they had to die.

She reached out, and felt their minds. They were like solid objects to her. Solid objects that could be squeezed. Solid objects that could be crushed.

One by one. Maybe some would flee, and they could live. One did. The rest didn't. But they were gone. Perfect solitude.

It had been more than a month, and they still couldn't find her. The four remaining Titans began to doubt they would ever find her. Cyborg was taking it worse than anyone. He spent all of his time in his room. He was always thinking of Raven, thinking of their morning conversations, thinking of the time she helped him build the new version of the T-Car, thinking of when he helped her stop her father from taking over her mind.

The last one was the one he thought of most. He suspected that to be the reason she left. She had been getting more and more uptight in the weeks before she had left. She might have been having problems controlling her father. Cyborg didn't think the others knew. Robin and Starfire didn't know about Raven's father, and Beastboy thought they destroyed him when they went through Raven's mirror.

Cyborg knew better. Though she tried to avoid the subject, she had occasionally mentioned it to Cyborg when they were alone. Cyborg didn't know much, but he knew she was in trouble. And he knew there wasn't anything he could do, and that was the worst part.

The others were sad, but they tried not to let it affect them much. They still went through most days as normally as they could. They still trained and fought villains and rested, but they didn't relax or fool around as much. Video games weren't played, movies weren't watched, nobody hung out anywhere much anymore. When they went somewhere, it was for a reason.

At one point, they ran out of food in the tower, so they had to get more. Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy were the ones who went to get it. They all knew that Cyborg didn't like to be disturbed.

As the three of them were leaving the grocery store, Robin noticed something on one of the tabloids. "Hey," he said as he walked over to it. "What's this?"

"It's a tabloid," said Beastboy humorlessly.

"I know that," snapped Robin. "Read what it says."

They bent down to examine the headlines on the normally untrustworthy tabloid. "Polar Pioneer Met Demon of Darkness- Full story inside!" On the cover was a blurry picture of a hunched over figure surrounded by ice. The figure looked small, female, and was wearing a blue cloak.

Robin grabbed the tabloid and they all ran back to the tower. They ran to Cyborg's room, and began pounding on the door.

"Leave me alone," muttered Cyborg. He had been staring at a small picture of Raven. Nobody knew he had it, not even Raven. He had taken it one day while they were all relaxing in the park. Raven, as usual, decided to sit under a tree and read a book. After an hour, she had finished the book, but still didn't feel playing football. She just looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. A small, contented smile made its way to her face. Cyborg noticed, and thought nothing in the world was more beautiful that she was at that moment. He had used his robotic eye to snap a quick picture, before she noticed him staring at her.

"Cyborg, we found Raven!" yelled Robin. This brought Cyborg out of his memories.

"What?" Cyborg asked, running to the door of his room and opening it so fast the hinges broke.

"Read this," said Robin, shoving the tabloid into Cyborg's hands. Cyborg glanced at the cover, and his eyes widened. He quickly flipped through the pages, not interested in Elvis's pregnancy or Bigfoot returning to his mothership, and found the article mentioned on the cover. He read it once, looked up, said, "Let's go," and turned to run down the stairs to the garage.

Nobody else moved. Cyborg realized this after a moment. He looked back at the three other Titans, fury burning in his eye. "I'd like to know your reason for not wanting to help Raven," he said slowly, faking calmness.

"It's not that we don't to help her," said Robin. "But, we really still don't know where she is."

"What are you talking about? It says right here-"

"That she is somewhere in the arctic, or the antarctic," interrupted Robin. "And that's all it says."

"He's got a point, dude," said Beastboy. "There's no way we could find her in all that snow and ice."

Cyborg turned to Starfire. "Star, when you ran away from the tower because you were transforming, did you expect us to find you?"

Starfire was confused. "Well, no..."

"And did we?"

"Yes."

"This is different" interjected Robin.

"Why? Because you don't have a crush on the girl who's missing this time?" yelled Cyborg.

Robin turned red for all sorts of reasons, mainly anger and embarrassment. Starfire didn't quite understand what Cyborg had said.

"We have more important things to worry about for the moment! If we have time in the future, we'll try to find her! Either way, you can't go search for her now!" shouted Robin in a way that was meant to be final.

That was too much for Cyborg. They could let him do it himself, and they could leave their friend to die, but they couldn't stop Cyborg from going. He reached out, grabbed Robin by the neck, and slammed him against the wall with enough force to leave a Robin-shaped imprint. He heard Beastboy gasp, and Starfire scream, but he didn't stop.

Cyborg leaned toward Robin, until their faces were and inch apart. "Listen," snarled Cyborg. "You can help me, or you can get out of my way. But you can't stop me." With that, he tossed Robin away, and stormed down the stairs.

* * *

I realize that Robin was a bit out of character at the end. I just needed someone for the argument, and Robin was a better choice that Beastboy or Starfire. 


End file.
